Rest well, Father
by Miri-Ann
Summary: "If only I could have protected you" he said softly as he crouched down to touch the words on the marbled stone.


**N/A: **I have to write this story. I've started thinking about it this morning and It's been bothering me ever since. This is just a small one shot, no parings (at least I don't think so)

* * *

"Neji-san, it's time to wake up" his eyes fluttered only to look at very light lavender eyes that looked back at him. He looked at her for a minute only to frown. She began looking at him with those concerned eyes since the beginning of this week and he didn't know why.

"Thank you Hinata, I'll be up in a minute" he said a little groggy, his blue haired cousin only smiled a little and bowed as she left his room. He sighed as he looked at his ceiling. He looked to his side only to see the clock that was hanging on the wall, it was early. His hair was scattered all around his pillow, but how could it not when his hair was so long? For some reason he didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. He got up and changed to his robes, he took the backpack he prepared last night and headed to leave from the back door of the Hyuga household.

"Neji" he stopped as he turned to see the firm stare of his uncle. He didn't hate his uncle, no he had forgiven him a long time ago. He was going to turn 18 this summer and after so long he had learned to forgive and see the world in a different way.

"Good morning Uncle" he bowed only to feel a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his uncle look at him with a mixture of hurt and concern, Neji only cleared his throat "I'm going out" he whispered without meaning to. Hiashi looked at him and nodded discreetly. Neji turned heel only to stop once more. "Would…you like for me to give a message?" there was a long pause, a very uncomfortable pause at that but Neji knew that today was a very uncomfortable day for the both of them.

"Tell him, I'm sorry"

"Alright"

Once done inside the Hyuga residence he walked throughout Konoha to get to that special place he needed to get to. Neji saw the villagers and only bowed slightly out of courtesy, not a lot of villagers were around but it was a good day to be out.

"Neji! Neji!" he heard his name being called, he stopped abruptly for he knew who that voice belonged to. He turned once he heard the footsteps close enough and saw the brunette kunoichi who he trusted so much. He smiled slightly.

"Good morning Ten-ten" the girl only looked at him slightly surprised but smiled none the less. The Hyuga narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw the girl stare at him the same way his cousin did. _First Hinata and now Ten-ten, why are they staring at me like that?_

"Neji, do you know what day it is today?" the brunette looked at the girl slightly confused but nodded briefly.

"Sunday. Is there any special event that I should know of?" he asked, again, the girl only looked at him with worried eyes. Out of nowhere he was taken back by the embrace the 17 year old was giving. Neji then felt uncomfortable at the hold, he was about to speak but Ten-ten beat him to it.

"Neji, just know that I'm here for you ok?" Neji sighed once more as he pushed Ten-ten away slightly. He looked into brown eyes.

"Thank you, but I just need to be alone for today" with that he walked off once more as he headed east. He closed his eyes as he remembered his childhood days. Although they weren't the most pleasant, he treasured them greatly. He went into the woods only to feel a breeze hard enough to blow his long hair to his face. He then took of the backpack to search for the map he had placed inside.

He un-scrolled it only to see so many markings and the structure of Konoha. He knew that the way was going to take long, it always did, be he didn't mind. He closed his eyes only to open them and activate his Byakugan. He knew the way, he went there every year, but he needed to make sure that no one followed him. Once sure, he jumped up to the tress and headed further into the forest. He jumped from tree to tree and only stopped once in a while to catch his breath. He stopped completely to rest and ate an onigiri that Hinata had prepared for him. He closed his eyes as he heard the wildlife.

_He wore the best clothing the branch family owned, he was favored among the branch family and they knew he would succeed those before him. They hoped the best for him, hoped that he would be the one to change the way of the Hyuga family. Today was the day that he was to represent the Branch family to the head of the Main family. They all had faith in him, he was the best at such a young age, he was a prodigy._

"_Neji are you ready?" he looked to his side only to smile warmly, having him by his side always made him happy._

"_Yes, Father" the other smiled at how happy his son was, but deep inside he frowned for he knew what was going to happen to him if the main family did have an interest in him._

He packed his things and brushed the small dirt that was on his clothing. He sighed as he took his backpack. These memories came to his mind at times like these but he had a feeling that these memories were going to come back even more today. He continued his journey but every time he closed his eyes he would have those flashbacks.

"_I present to the main family, Hyuga Neji of the branch family, grandson of Hyuga elder and son of Hizashi Hyuga" they stared at the small child that was dressed in Hyuga robes but the man in front of the small child only grimaced. He glanced at his father and then at his younger brother and only narrowed his eyes. The small child only looked at his uncle. He heard of him and saw him at times but never really considered him his uncle, merely a man who had power._

"_So, this child is the so called prodigy of the branch family? Will he be able to carry the duties he is meant to carry? His destiny is set and stone"_

"_H-hai"_

"Destiny" he mused himself bitterly. He was young and foolish back then, now, now he was wiser and more forgiving because of Naruto.

"_The boy has shown to us that there is talent within the lower family"_

"_Yes, but will he be capable of guarding the young heir?"_

"_Yes, he will brother" the small brunette looked back and forth from his grandfather, uncle and father. He clenched onto his father's robes only to result in his father looking down at him with a reassuring smile. Neji had an idea of what was going to happen to him, but it still filled him with some uncertainty._

He was close, very close, he could sense it so much that it made him anxious. He stopped as soon as he felt his heartbeat increase rapidly. He was nervous and happy and sad at the same time but only he could do that to him.

_It had been a month since the meeting between the main family and the branch family. It had been a month since Neji had to demonstrate his talent to the main family. It had been a month since they had decided to make him guard the young heir of the branch family, Hyuga Hinata. It had been a month since they had put the Hyuga seal on his forehead. One month after leaving the branch family to live with the main as a slave along with his father. _

_Never had the Hyuga hated someone more than this man but he knew he couldn't hate him as much as he wanted because of the gentle words his father always told him. He looked up to his father, he looked down at him and only smiled softly. His hand touched the small brunette's back lightly as he whispered to his son's ear. "Neji, you're mother would be proud as much as I am" the small prodigy only smiled at his father "Now, pay attention" he signaled with his head towards the spar practice between Hiashi and four year old Hinata. He observed silently only to see his uncle block Hinata's view and make a hand sign, he furrowed his browns and then stood as he heard his father scream in pain. His father fell to his side as he held his head; Neji ran to his father's side and looked at his father's twin._

"_Stop! Please! He's in pain!" the older man would not listen, far off the small girl looked at the sight in horror as tears began to form in her eyes. Neji's heart was breaking as he saw how much pain his father was, his ears were ringing and his breathing began to become labored "Stop! He's your brother!" he screamed as his eyesight began to become unclear. His uncle threw him, he hit his head to the wall and then heard his father's screams subdue. "F-Father"_

Neji finally could see the sunlight that shone through the forest. He stopped as soon as he saw a wide area with beautiful flowers in bloom and green grass as it surrounded a small stone. He looked at it from up the branch only to feel a small tear run down his pale skin. He got down from the branch and walked toward the stone in the middle of the field. His heart began to beat faster and louder as he got closer. The breeze blew his hair back and he could feel a slight sensation in his throat. Every year he came here, this bittersweet sensation always hit him, but every year it would hit him much more violently.

He was now in front of the stone, the lump in his throat so much bigger. He clenched his fists as he read the writing on the stone. He read it every time and it always said the same. He looked down to his shoes as he broke to tears. The salty tears pouring down his fair skin and to the grass.

"_Father! Father!" he couldn't stop crying no matter how much he tried. He looked at his father's pained face, two days had passed and Hizashi was still unwell. The man looked at his son, the only remembrance of his wife. He touched his son's warm skin and looked at him with a sincere expression._

"_Neji, my treasured son," Neji looked at his father with wide scared eyes. He held his father's hand as said hand touched his cheek. His tears running down and to his father's hand. He looked at his father's face only to see the seal on his forehead glow, his father winced in pain_

"_Father! Please, don't leave me" he yelled out, the man then touched his son's forehead and only to feel the bandages that were around his forehead to cover Neji's own seal._

"_This is a sign to show that you are a Hyuga. You are the branch family's prodigy and I'm so proud of you. Remember to not let anything corrupt you and always be the strong boy that I raised. Protect those who love you and those whom you love. I love you, my son"_

"_Father? Father!"_

He opened his eyes and looked at the stone once more "If only I could have protected you" he said softly as he crouched down to touch the words on the marbled stone. One last tear ran down to touch the concrete. "Uncle gives his apologies once more and I came here to say." he stopped as he felt the lump get bigger, he couldn't help but feel that pain in his heart as he remembered his father's calm face after his death. "I came to say, Happy Father's Day"

He got up only to wipe away the tears that were left. He looked down once more at the tomb stone only to read the words that were engraved on it. "Here lies a man of great talent. The prodigy of the branch family. Son, brother, and Father of the Hyuga Family. May you rest in peace." He placed the one white flower that he had inside his bag and placed it on the concreted floor. "I love you, rest well, Father."

**~Owari~

* * *

**

So? How was it? I know I still have BBF:NV to write but this was bugging forever! And It's a day late for it to be a father's day fanfic but damn it, I was tired from coming back from queens that I slept all night. Thanks for reading, all you have to do now is review and my day will end great =]


End file.
